The development of the EDVAC computer system of 1948 is often cited as the beginning of the computer era. Since that time, computer systems have evolved into extremely sophisticated devices, and computer systems may be found in many different settings. Computer systems typically include a combination of hardware (such as semiconductors, integrated circuits, programmable logic devices, programmable gate arrays, and circuit boards) and software, also known as computer programs.
Although computer systems were once stand-alone devices, computer systems today are increasingly connected via networks. One such network is the Internet or World Wide Web, in which electronic document transfer and message communication such as electronic mail (e-mail) are commonplace. More and more users globally are communicating via e-mail, which is considerably less expensive and more convenient than telephone calls, faxes, or letters.
Users of e-mail in the Internet are typically provided with a user e-mail address, which serves as an electronic mail box. A user is able to create an e-mail and transmit it to one or more other users via their respective user address. Messages are thus capable of being transmitted to multiple recipients, simultaneously. This is usually accomplished when the sender or originator of the e-mail enters the respective addresses of each desired recipient in a destination address location (e.g., the “To,” “CC,” or “BCC” fields) of the user interface provided by the e-mail application software being utilized to transmit the e-mail.
Another method of designating recipients is to send the e-mail to an automated mailing list manager that uses an application, often called a mail exploder, to turn a single alias for a distribution list into a series of individual mail addresses. The mailing list manager may also forward the e-mail to a storage space dedicated to the distribution list on a post office server and accessible by all client members of the list. The post office server then notifies the respective clients that a message is being retained. Mailing list managers such as listserv, listproc, and majordomo allow a client to subscribe or unsubscribe to a given mailing list.
Due to the pervasiveness of e-mail correspondence, an e-mail distribution list can contain hundreds or even thousands of recipients. Yet, despite the seeming universal nature of computers, many people still do not have computers and thus cannot receive e-mail or participate in e-mail distribution lists. These people still rely on post office mail or other physical delivery services to their street addresses. But, senders of e-mail seldom take the time to manually print off a copy of the e-mail, address an envelope, affix the proper postage, and drop the envelope in a mail box.
Without a more convenient way to send e-mails to street addresses, persons without an e-mail address or without access to a computer will continue to be unable to enjoy the benefits of e-mail.